Waiting For A Title
by catsrule
Summary: This is my first fanfic, with holly, and NO FLAMES PLEASE -catsrule's sis
1. Chapter 1

PrefacePreface

A single, perfect, salty tear rolled down Holly's cheek.

"No." she whispered.

Holly pushed her way through the numerous fallen bodies, and knelt down next to one in particular. A tentative hand touched the cheek of the empty face of her fallen comrade, Trouble Kelp.

**AN: This was written by my sister so I will pass any comments on to her, therefore, ALL FLAMES ALLOWED!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For**

Holly sat at her desk, practically drowning in the annoying papers that she had to fill out. If this job hadn't been "for the people", as her former commander had put it, she would have turned down the promotion in a heartbeat. She was sick of having a desk job, and was practically **praying** for an escape to the surface, another goblin revolution, Foaly getting his carrots stolen, **SOMETHING** to pull herself out of this depressing slump she was in.

Suddenly, the phone rang. She snatched it up, hoping for some sort of action to save herself from going into a coma.

"Hello?" she breathed into the receiver.

"Holly Short." Said a scratchy, unrecognizable voice, "We have something you want."

Then, the line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer, but I promise the nest one will be even longer! Also, thanx to my reviewers, for proving that you read my fanfic! Luv Ya!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one, except Millie Shimmer.**

**Chapter 2: Complications**

"**I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY HAVE FOALY**!" Holly roared into the phone. "It's **YOUR** job to figure out who called me, **not** to pester me with annoying questions about things **I DON'T KNOW ABOUT!**"

Foaly sighed at the other end of the line. "Holly," he protested patiently, "That call was practically untraceable. I have no idea who called you. They must have some sort of….evil genius working on the tracability of the phone calls. I can't track it." Foaly sighed dejectedly, and leaned back in his chair.

"All right**…**lets start with the obvious. Do you have any enemies?"

"YOU STUPID PONYBOY! No…I've just been a cop for half of my life, been putting people in jail, and saving the world a few dozen times…but no I have no enemies…except Opal Koboi, a few mud men, the whole B'wa Kell, and about half the criminals in the Deeps **to name a couple**!"

Foaly sighed into the phone once more, and rubbed his eyes.

"All right holly…how 'bout this? You stay late, so I can get you if we get any new leads, got it?"

"Fine." Holly huffed, shuffling the papers at her desk. "It's not like I have nothing to do here. I will keep myself **very **busy."

It was 1 in the morning. Holly's bloodshot eyes poured over her stack of reports, when the room started to spin…and her head clunked on the desk, with her fast asleep…

_Holly pushed her hair out of her eyes. And continued to nervously finger the menu at the restaurant. _

"_It's really nice of you, but you didn't have to do this," Holly nervously laughed. _

"_No, it's okay. __I wanted to..." The person across the table from her shyly mumbled._

_Holly wondered at this. Why did Trouble sound so shy and quiet? This was very unlike him. She looked up, and grew pale with shock. __**Trouble Kelp had turned into Artemis Fowl.**_

Holly woke up screaming. A piece of paper was stuck to her cheek, and her back ached. She would definitely need to see her cyropractor after tonight. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes, and then answered her beeping communicator.

"Holly!" A nervous, harried voice was breathing into the communicator, "What's wrong? Why won't you open your door? Are you all right?"

Holly groaned into the phone, "Yes Trouble, I'm _fine!"_

"Are you sure?" Trouble badgered.

"Yes, I just…sorta fell asleep at my desk."

"Well, open the door to prove to me that you're alright." He insisted.

Holly, to tired to argue, unlocked the door to her cubicle, and pulled it open a crack.

"There." She snarled, "Happy?" she proceeded to close the door in his face, but his hand prevented her from closing it.

"Major Short," Trouble sighed. "What in Frond's name are you _still_ doing here? It's 3 in the morning!"

Holly sat at her desk, and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Foaly wanted me to stay late, just in case there is a break in the case."

"What case?" Trouble cried, "I'm commander! I should know if there is a new case!"

"Well Commander," Holly sneered, "This case happens to be a private matter, that has nothing to do with you!" Holly pulled her hair back in an elastic band, and began to walk out of her cubicle.

"Major Short! Where are you going?"

Holly yawned and replied, "To get some coffee. While I'm stuck here, I might as well get some work done, instead of falling asleep!" With that, she disappeared around the corner.

"Foaly!"

The technical genius in question looked at the screen of his hidden camera. "Oh! Hi Holly. Still here, huh?"

Holly rolled her eyes, and pounded on the door again. "Of course I'm still here, you stupid pony! You told me to stay!"

"Yes," Foaly smirked, "But when have you ever bothered to listened to anything I've ever told you to do? Well, since you're here, you might as well come in."

"Unlock this door before I tear it down with my teeth!"

"Testy, testy, you really should see someone about your awful anger issues." Foaly smiled to himself, and pressed the unlock button (which, of course, could only be pushed by him because of the DNA scanning process)

"Hello Foaly." Holly yawned hugely, and sank into one of the chairs in Foaly's office.

"I thought I told you to stay in your office." Foaly rolled his eyes, and took another bite of one of his carrot TV dinners.

"Yeah," Holly yawned, "But I fell asleep trying to finish that boring paperwork you always swamp me wih, then I had a nightmare, then I woke up screaming, then Trouble came to check up on me, and now I'm here." She kicked her feet up onto his desk, knocking his favorite handheld computer (he named it Stan) to the ground.

Foaly scowled, and stooped to the ground to scoop it up, dusting it off, and muttering to himself. When he straightened up, he said, "Okay…So what now?"

"Oh! Well, I was hoping you had a break in the case by now." Holly crossed her arms, and leaned against the door, smiling at Foaly impishly.

He opened his mouth, but before any words could come out, the door to Foaly's office burst open, and Trouble Kelp dashed in shouting, "Foaly!"

Holly raised her eyebrows.

"_Why didn't you tell me there was a new case?"_

Foaly opened his mouth to speak but Holly beat him to it, "Maybe because it's none of your business! You lousy D'arvitting busy-body!"

The two glared at each other from across the room. The stare down was broken by a timid knock on the door. Foaly walked over to the door, and threw it open.

"H-H-Hello." A small, slender elf quietly stepped in, and looked down at the floor, "Is Commander Kelp here?"

Trouble tiredly rubbed his eyes, and sighed. "Ah, yes Millie, here I am."

"Oh, yes, commander!" Millie gushed, "Here is your coffee sir! Sorry it took sooo long, but the machine was out, so I had to run out and fetch some more, and-" But she was cut off with a 'very well' from Trouble.

Holly stuck out her hand brusquely. "Nice to meet you Millie…" Holly stared at her expectantly.

"Oh! Sorry, Millie Shimmers!" Millie smiled a luminescent smile, and nervously twisted her ling black hari around one perfectly manicured finger.

Holly raised her eyebrows, and gave her a good once-over. She noticed long hair, dangerously high heels, a short denim skirt, a tight top, and lots of pink. _Oh boy. _Holly groaned to herself, _That's just what we need. Another Lili Frond!_ She smiled tightly, and tapped her finger on the desk.

"Well, so sorry to cut this wonderful visit short, but don't you have somewhere to be…"

Millie stared at Holly, shaking her head no.

This caused Holly to laugh, and mutter, "Well I sure do!"

With that, Holly grabbed Trouble's coffee, and left.

**A/N: If I get 10 reviews, I will update faster, so press that wonderful little purple button, and make me happy! Yea! ps. and virtual cookies to my next reviewer (sorta, ok, you will get a virtual pat on the back instead)**


End file.
